Fanon:The War
|book= |chronicle= |chapter= 1 |guests= |writer= |editor= |airdate= TBD |prev= None |next= Chapter 1 }}The War is the prologue of " ", written by . Plot Xen "Finally", Shu sighed as he walked towards a bar. He had had several busy weeks and now finally a break. The young man was thirsthy, the heat had obligated all the citizens to stay at home that day so the streets were almost deserted. Shu entered to a bar and immediately asked the bartender for a mango, who proceeded to prepare the beverage. The man handled his broadswords nimbly and swiftly, peeling and cutting the fruit, and then added the pieces to an ice bowl with a yellow fluid on it. The finished drink was given to the client, who had been looking at the preparation admired. - How much time did it take to you to be able to do that? - Shu asked to the bartender as he sucked the straw. - I work here since last year - the sutler answered without a expression on his face. - I... - tried to say Shu, but he was interrupted by a noise behind him. He turned his head and saw an old man who was being violently taken out of the bar by other customers. The elder started shouting as he was being taken towards the exit and kicked the tables on the way. When the crowd was outside the bar, the place became silent and Shu, surprised, turned to ask the bartender: - Would you please tell me what had just happened here? - Sure. I supposed they somehow found out that the old man is from Ab. If so, I wouldn't know what he was doing here in Xen. Everyone should know that's dangerous- - the man answered. Shu didn't understand the reason why his town, Xen, was in war with a neighboring village, Ab. The citizens hated each other just because of the war. No one, Shu believed, remembered the cause of the war between these two towns, but this kept going due to an existing feeling of hatred between the inhabitants. Shu, instead, knew perfectly why this conflict had begun, but that had happened a long time ago and there was no reason to keep fighting for an issue it wasn't important anymore. Thirty years ago, Garmo III, king of Xen then, got sick after consuming poision at his dinner; fortunately, an antidote was administrated quickly and he lived. Many blamed a a servant from Ab who had served the dinner for not having foreseen this situation, so this was seen as an attempt of murder, and he was executed the next day. Of course, this was not taken in a good way in Ab, and the king of this city, Lin, an old man who was more than eighty years old, ordered to kill all his servants who were born in Xen. When Garmo was informed about this, he enraged and immediatly called the General of the army: - General Pai Dao, I want you to gather a hundred of your soldiers to attack Ab. The city must be destroyed and the king must be brought here to me as a prisoner. - As you want, my King - the General answered. Pai Dao did what the king had ordered to him, he sent the soldiers to fire the city and, after a battle against the army of Ab, they took the king as a prisoner and was taken to Garmo. - Why have you killed all the servants from my city? - he asked him calmly at first. - I should be asking something like that, Garmo. Why have you killed so many people of my city, starting with that servant? - Lin said, making an effort to speak as all the hits he had received when he had been captured had not left him enough strenght not even to stand up by himself. - I have had a reason to kill my servant, instead, you have acted without reason, that's why I was forced to send the troop so you see you can't do whatever you want with my people - he stopped for a moment -. General Pai Dao, this man will be executed tomorrow morning. King Lin, without saying a word, was taken to a jail and executed the next day. This way, a series of battles occurred for many years and these confrontations created a tense atmosphere between both cities. Kato, the son of the just died king, had survived to the first attack to Ab and continued the war to take revenge from his father's execution as the new king of Ab. The citizens, as long as the time passed, developed a hatred towards the people from their neighboring city; no one from Xen could be seen in Ab's streets, as well as no one from Ab could survive in Xen. Shu, even if he had reflected a lot about this many times, he was starting to think again. He still didn't understand why all this continued. Everyone should realize that this war had started because of something with no relevance, because of a problem between two kings from a long time ago, because of something it had nothing to do with people of the present time. Shu sighed, payed the barman and got out of the place. He didn't see anyone outside; apparently, the old man had been taken somewhere else, probably to be killed. Tired to think about the war, the young man decided to spend the rest of the day walking, he wanted to climb a mountain, to be alone for a while, away from people, where he couldn't hear someone mention the war or say something against Ab, where he could sit down and think some time alone and peacefully. Shu looked at the mountains. He chose one, a not too tall one, and headed towards it. These mountains separated Xen from Ab; from their summits, both cities could be seen, to climb them was the only way to reach the other city, but this was not what Shu wanted, he just wanted to reach the top to be alone and, from there, enjoy the view, admire Xen and Ab as he had once done, the first time he felt the same way, frustrated because of this nonsense war. He started making his way to the top of the mountain. Shu grabbed a branch which he used as a crook, saved some water of a river in a container he carried with himself, and continued. The mountain was mostly inhabited by hawthorns and every kind of bushes and brackens, some animal species could also be easily found in the area, gilacorns, blue jays, ant termites, and even boarcupines. A boarcupine had attacked Shu once, though he finally could kill him, the creature had bitten his left arm and, since then, its movility wasn't the same than before, Shu couldn't use his left arm like his right one, after making too much work with it or lifting a heavy object, it started aching. Once he was at the top of the mountain, he did what he had gone to do, he sat on a rock and breathed deeply, closed his eyes, and stayed there. Shu's father, a pesar he was not too old, he was not in a very healthy state; he had spent years in bed with a uncurable mortal disease. He and his wife Ping, who took care of him every day, lived with Shu. He was the one who worked and earned the money to buy his father's medicines and pay the treatments. Shu, even if he was already used to that, he lived worried for his father's health and, even if he had always loved his parents, there was one thing he disliked about them, the same thing he hated about everybody there, the support they gave to the current war and the hatred towards the citizens of Ab. Shu's parents were good people, but they were not different than most of Xen's inhabitants about their thoughts on the war. Shu suddenly heard a noise behind him. He turned back and saw Oma for first time. Ab Oma looked for a place next to a window, it had been a very tired day and the heat of the day was killing her. She let her body fall in a sofa, closed her eyes, and smiled, that was the best place in the house to feel the night breeze outside. Trivia * Mangos were created in the era before the Avatar.